monobookfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wattz2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monobook Wiki! Thanks for joining. Please give our guidelines a read over before making a request. Feel free to leave a request at the request forum. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Godisme (Talk) 23:32, 6 February 2012 Two quick questions We have applied the Monobook skin, and we love it! We do however have two quick questions: * The Seach bar seems to collide with the page tabs, could this be due to us having 1.19? * Do you know how to change the person icon next to our names? Again, thanks for the skin!Ricky Spanish (talk) 15:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hihi! I believe I have the fixes you're looking for! But, this may take some some maneuvering through the css. >.< To start with, in order to satisfy your 1000px width, you need to change the content area css to: /* Content */ div#content { background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(30,144,255,1) 0%, rgba(30,144,255,0.7) 35%, rgba(30,144,255,0.57) 50%, rgba(30,144,255,0.44) 65%, rgba(30,144,255,0.43) 66%, rgba(30,144,255,0.15) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */ background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(30,144,255,1)), color-stop(35%,rgba(30,144,255,0.7)), color-stop(50%,rgba(30,144,255,0.57)), color-stop(65%,rgba(30,144,255,0.44)), color-stop(66%,rgba(30,144,255,0.43)), color-stop(100%,rgba(30,144,255,0.15))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */ background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(30,144,255,1) 0%,rgba(30,144,255,0.7) 35%,rgba(30,144,255,0.57) 50%,rgba(30,144,255,0.44) 65%,rgba(30,144,255,0.43) 66%,rgba(30,144,255,0.15) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */ background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(30,144,255,1) 0%,rgba(30,144,255,0.7) 35%,rgba(30,144,255,0.57) 50%,rgba(30,144,255,0.44) 65%,rgba(30,144,255,0.43) 66%,rgba(30,144,255,0.15) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */ background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(30,144,255,1) 0%,rgba(30,144,255,0.7) 35%,rgba(30,144,255,0.57) 50%,rgba(30,144,255,0.44) 65%,rgba(30,144,255,0.43) 66%,rgba(30,144,255,0.15) 100%); /* IE10+ */ background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(30,144,255,1) 0%,rgba(30,144,255,0.7) 35%,rgba(30,144,255,0.57) 50%,rgba(30,144,255,0.44) 65%,rgba(30,144,255,0.43) 66%,rgba(30,144,255,0.15) 100%); /* W3C */ filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#1e90ff', endColorstr='#261e90ff',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */ color:#000000; width:1000px !important; margin:56px 0 0 12.2em !important; border:2px solid #FF0000; border-radius:15px 0px 0px 15px !important; } table.toc, #catlinks, ul#filetoc { color: #000000; background:#1E90FF !important; border:2px solid #FF0000 !important; } In order to move the searchbar back to the right, this should work: /* ################################### */ /* ## SEARCHBAR POSITION ADJUSTMENT ## */ /* ################################### */ #p-search { left:0; min-width:1032px; position:absolute; top:1.5em; width:100%; border-bottom: 0 none; } #p-search h5{ display:none;} #p-search .pBody { float:right; margin-right:300px; width:255px; background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(30,144,255,1) 0%, rgba(30,144,255,0.7) 35%, rgba(30,144,255,0.57) 50%, rgba(30,144,255,0.44) 65%, rgba(30,144,255,0.43) 66%, rgba(30,144,255,0.15) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */ background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(30,144,255,1)), color-stop(35%,rgba(30,144,255,0.7)), color-stop(50%,rgba(30,144,255,0.57)), color-stop(65%,rgba(30,144,255,0.44)), color-stop(66%,rgba(30,144,255,0.43)), color-stop(100%,rgba(30,144,255,0.15))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */ background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(30,144,255,1) 0%,rgba(30,144,255,0.7) 35%,rgba(30,144,255,0.57) 50%,rgba(30,144,255,0.44) 65%,rgba(30,144,255,0.43) 66%,rgba(30,144,255,0.15) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */ background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(30,144,255,1) 0%,rgba(30,144,255,0.7) 35%,rgba(30,144,255,0.57) 50%,rgba(30,144,255,0.44) 65%,rgba(30,144,255,0.43) 66%,rgba(30,144,255,0.15) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */ background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(30,144,255,1) 0%,rgba(30,144,255,0.7) 35%,rgba(30,144,255,0.57) 50%,rgba(30,144,255,0.44) 65%,rgba(30,144,255,0.43) 66%,rgba(30,144,255,0.15) 100%); /* IE10+ */ background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(30,144,255,1) 0%,rgba(30,144,255,0.7) 35%,rgba(30,144,255,0.57) 50%,rgba(30,144,255,0.44) 65%,rgba(30,144,255,0.43) 66%,rgba(30,144,255,0.15) 100%); /* W3C */ filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#1e90ff', endColorstr='#261e90ff',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */ border-width: 2px 2px 0; border-color:#FF0000 !important; border-bottom:1px solid #FF0000 !important; border-radius:2em; -moz-border-radius:2em; -webkit-border-radius:2em; -o-border-radius:2em; -khtml-border-radius:2em; } For your header icon, you should use this code: (under the /* Header */ section) #pt-userpage {background: url("http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/zelda/images/d/db/User.png") top left no-repeat !important; } I hope this helps. : ) – Wattz2000 00:55, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I responded! Best, Jonatalk 2 me 18:12, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Where Can I Go to Get Help/Advice? G'day! I'm in the process of working on a theme for a Wiki I'm an Admin for. Rather than outsourcing it to one of you guys, I'd rather learn how to code things myself. 1. It's fun 2. It means I'll have a better understanding of how all this works 3. I'll be able to maintain/upkeep things myself rather than constantly having to ask for help What is the best way for me to contact the other people in this community and to ask for help? I'm a big fan of the community you guys are creating/supporting for Monobook users, and hope to encourage more Monobook use in our Wiki once I get a theme that looks decent. Oh, and as I'm a big fan of giving credit where due, credit will of course be given to your Wiki for helping us out. : ) Razorgirl Re:One Direction Wiki Hi there! Thank you for responding to my request and creating my theme. I really appreciate it. But could you please remove the background image from it? Thanks! --Peace Walker 101 (talk) 12:23, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :I changed the contents of the code on the forum for you. : ) So, simply copypasta what's on that code (or if you've already implemented the theme, omit the #body section). – Wattz2000 12:28, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Joining Heya Wattz, I sent this same message to Jäzzi, I've got one monobook theme that I've created, My userpage with the theme, I'm still working on it some, I want to change a little bit more of it. Slayingthehalcyon 21:50, February 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Skype I nuked the group because it added me back in after I left. It never gets used so I just nuked it. I'm really not in the mood for playing message tag. If you wanted to continue discussion you shouldn't have removed me as a contact, but alas, you did. I'm not going to air dirty laundry as to why I what I did was justified, because frankly it doesn't need to go anywhere between us. If you really have something to say, email me, don't message me on Wikia about it. – EnemyPeacemaker 23:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) sidebar and goldpedia in monobook I have a request. I do not know what are the sidebars. select a sidebar that was just gold. Thanks in advance Polak (dyskusja) 12:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC)